


Black and Yellow

by Demon_Cookie101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Quadrant Vacillation, pale to black to maybe red?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookie101/pseuds/Demon_Cookie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like you wanted to forget the pale date.<br/>You just sort of... did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> For my excellent friend, the utter dork. May all your SolKat needs be fulfilled for one reason or another.

“What in all nine levels of foreseeable hells do you think you’re doing?”

You’re… only a little bit surprised by the lack of cussing in that sentence. It’s still eloquent, wanderingly long and ridiculously Karkat, but there’s no cussing.

You blink, turning your head from looking at your husktop screen to looking at him. “Come again?” It’s not like you’re doing anything bad. You’re just doing another set of coding for the virus you’ve been meaning to try out on an unsuspecting spider, nothing big. Karkat’s looking at you like you’ve just shat all over his rom com collection then burnt over them to only play troll Rick Astley’s never gonna give you up over and over again.

“This is the third time, Sollux. The third. Fucking. Time.” He looks on his way to throw a highblood-sized hissy fit here, which you find rather impressive, given his stature and all. He’s shorter than you, but he’s much stockier. You take your hands of the keyboard, fully intending on dishing out a few paps and calming him down so that he can get what he wants to say out in the open without tearing a few holes in your hive again.

But when you stand, Karkat hisses so violently at you, you sit right back down again. “Don’t you fucking pap me like I’m some belligerent barkbeast. Don’t you bring your hands anywhere fucking near me you piece of pan rotting shit.”  
“KK, what?”  
“What day is it, Captor?” His fingers flex, like he’s got his strife specibus open and ready to bury his sickles in your head. You’re a bit confused. “Did you hit your head or something? KK, I know it’s not your wriggling day, that was latht month. What’th thith about?” He hisses at you again, advancing quickly and you back up, pushing your nice, comfortable, cost a few coded scripts, wheelie chair back away from him.

“Anniversary mean anything to you? The fact that today is our designated, once a perigree, paledate day? The same fucking day you’ve been forgetting for three, consecutive, fucking perigrees?”

Oh. Ooooh.

Whoops.

“Whoops?!” His screeching is reaching a level of pitch that even the voices in your head are quieting down a bit. You wonder if you’ll hear your own. “ _Whoops?!_ Sollux-fucking-ander Captor, you are the biggest piece of shit I know. You’ve bypassed _me_ in this regard.” You twitch under his tirade of angry words, both sets of ears pressing back against your head. You don’t understand why he’s taking it that bad. You’re known for being forgetful. Fuck, the amount of times he comes by your hive and has to force you away from your husktop to eat and socialise and bathe and sleep is ridicules, but you didn’t think he’d react this badly to you forgetting your paledate.

Several times in a row.

Ouch, okay yeah, you could be doing a little bit better on that front. You’ve been mostly doing well, you made sure that you got him the things he’s been looking at buying for respective gift-giving dates, you’ve paid attention to him when he comes over, you’ve given out your fair shares of paps and cuddles and you even made sure you had a proper pile for him.

“I’m thorry.” You say immediately, hoping that a genuine apology will calm him down a bit, let you explain. “I was planning thomething for the anniverthary, I thwear. I jutht wathn’t keeping track of dayth, I’ve been working on thith new code and-”  
“It’s always a new code with you! You don’t ever pay attention to me!”  
That annoys you, because it’s not true. “Hey now fuck off, I do tho pay attention to you. Whenever you’re over I alwayth pay attention to you.”  
“I’ve been here for three hours, Sollux. Waiting for you to get your fucking ass into gear so we can go.” He looks like he’s on the edge of crying and now you’re a mess of emotions. He’s being a shit on purpose, you realise. Trying to goad you into giving a shit about him and that pisses you off even more.

“What about the time you blew me off to go hang with the fucking clown? You thaid you were done with him and hith fucked up-neth.”  
“I had to!”  
“Why! He’th not your moirail, I-”  
“He was a better moirail than you are.” That stops you, and you stare at him, eyes wide behind your glasses. You can see him realise what he said, surprise taking over his face as he realises what he just fucking said to you.  
“Sollux-”  
“Fuck you.” Your voice isn’t trembling. Your voice is not. Trembling. You feel inexplicably furious.

Karkat steps forward, closer to you, his expression anxious and worried and upset all at once and you… well you don’t snap. But you definitely shove him back with your psionics, angry now that he’d say that and that he’d try to goad you into a reaction just because you were forgetful.

“Fuck you you useless, pathetic mutant.” His expression angers as well, but you’re already on his, grabbing his shoulders and yanking him towards you to kiss him, hard, angry, bitingly. He makes a surprised noise and you feel smug, knowing that this will get a rise out of him, this will annoy him, mixing quadrants.

That’s what you get for saying such black things Karkles m’dear.

To your surprise, he bites back, his nubby teeth nipping at your lips and pulling back. He’s got bite marks on his lips, and as you watch a drop of bright red wells up. He licks it away, watching you with unreadable eyes.

You’re a bit surprised yourself, but on the other hand you can see exactly why. He’s being a shit, and it’s not like you haven’t felt yourself flipping for him before. Usually to red, when he’s being uselessly sweet and you just want to kiss him in ways pale mates aren’t supposed to. But, you’re sure he’ll be just as feisty as a pitch mate as well…

Fuck.

What if you have _all_ of his quadrants.

_(Choke on that fishboy.)_

Something curls hot and possessive around your bloodpusher, and you bite at his lips again, a rumbly growl building up in your chest. He’s looking at you with a weird look on his face, and you realise you’re still pinning him to the ground, probably with a stupid expression on your face and growling.

You lift off him, floating up above him and settling yourself in your chair again, knees tucked to your chest. You like your lips, and you can taste the tang of blood that isn’t yours. It’s his, and it makes the tight feeling around your pusher squeeze and relax. This asshole is dragging your emotions around six ways to coding hell.

You don’t look at him, inspecting your claws instead. You’ve probably just fucked up your entire friendship with him, haven’t you. You’ve ruined it. Not just your moirailligence, but your friendship.

Fucking dammit.

Karkat’s hand closes around the smaller horn on the left side, shaking your head a bit. “You’re an idiot.” He says softly, and you look up at him, confused.

“Did I fuck up that badly?” You say, at the exact same time he asks you, “we’re still friends right. I didn’t mean to say that that.”

It makes you snort, reaching up to pull him onto your lap. It’s uncomfortable, sitting like that on your chair, but you’re lazy and the pile is too far away.  
“Am I allowed to call a faint claim over your other quadrantth too?” Karkat jabs you in the ribs, causing you to yelp. “Yeah, you’re a fucking idiot.”

He rests his chin on your shoulder, and you feel more than see him lick his lips. He hums in thought before replying, "How faint is faint, asshole? You know that even if you did try and stake a claim, as soon as I find someone worthy of filling it you'd be dumped on your ass in that particular square.”

You smile, it's not a full no, but it's not a full yes. So you wait. "For now, I guess we'll see. You need a bit of teaching on how to kiss. Honestly Sollux, were you trying to ripe open my lips?" You roll your eyes.

And then you dump him on the floor (no, on the pile. You don’t want him hating you too much), “great. I’m gonna finish thith up and then we can go do whatever pale thing you wanted to do.” He shrieks at you, kicking computer cords and torn blankets away to go for you.

You just laugh, catching him with your psionics and holding him up in the air. His squirming stops after a bit, and then he’s snickering too, still trying to kick you with his foot.

What an asshole. But, he's yours. So you're okay with that.

 


End file.
